


Charisma Meets Nihilism

by RozaMoonwolf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (It's Devil May Cry so of course), (terrible)Comedy, ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, AU?, Angst and Humor, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Devil May Cry (Game), Devil May Cry 4 (Game), Devil May Cry w/ an oc of mine, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LOTS of violence, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Smut, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, whatever, ~v~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozaMoonwolf/pseuds/RozaMoonwolf
Summary: Dante: Charismatic, flippant, fearless, and not too bright.Countess: Stoic. 'Nough said.What happens when these two individuals meet? Countess' dislike for insolence will most likely lead to becoming annoyed with the devil hunter very easily due to his personality.But will they meet for very long since Dante received an incoming emergency stating a slaughter of multiple humans. This new job leads him to discover Countess is the "demon" ordered to be eliminated. Being Dante though, he may be compelled to court this otherworldly specimen and tame her as a personal pet. As if Countess will allow that before she brings a solid fight until her dying breath.Interesting adventures are ahead indeed.





	Charisma Meets Nihilism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to those who stumbled upon this possible mess of a fanfic. This is my first time ever creating one and posting it public since I'm usually unmotivated/lazy as fuck. I've been having a lot of "creative" ideas building up in my mind for the longest time now and since I started playing the DMC games, this was the final straw. So, please forgive me if my knowledge on DMC is off since I'm new to the fandom, but I will try my best. I hope this is enjoyable for you as it is for me. If not, well then, I'll just delete this entire thing and go back to only reading fanfic, yeah? Haha...Please enjoy whatever this will be. Feel free to criticize me harshly...(be gentle still) I'll take it. Sugar coating things is never the best thing anyways lol. Without further delay and endless rambling to stall- I present this (terrible) fanfiction.

Putrefaction.  
   
   
   
Rotting.  
   
   
   
That's what may as well be happening right now to the fatigued creature that was currently wasting away ever so slowly, underneath a tree's shade full of holes from the sun piercing through like scattered bullets.  
   
   
   
"Where am I...? What am I doing...? Why am I doing this...?"  
   
   
   
_"...za..."_  
   
   
   
"Why...? Who's voice is that?"  
   
   
   
_"...za...Roza."_  
   
   
   
A soft chuckle emitted from the being laying there in the firm soil, mixed with grass that remained under the tree.  
   
   
   
"Oh. It's you.... That name is dead, you know. It's a name with no purpose, at least not anymore."  
   
   
   
_"Killing simplistic humans seems the only purpose for you at this point."_  
   
   
   
The wispy, ethereal, familiar voice chimed in once again through "Roza's" mind. She instantly recognized this voice as the separate entity within her body. There was a strong malicious intent that she could feel exuding from it which made her crave slaughter. Mainly humans for their potent and euphoric tasting blood. She wanted this, yes, but the entity within caused a greater burden on her emotions and hunger every now and then for blood like a filthy vampire. But that's far from what this was as it may seem.  
   
   
   
_"Roza...Your purpose is to be a calamity on this world. No matter how much you fight it, it's set from the day I stole you from your happy 'human' life."_  
   
   
   
"I've told you repeatedly to stop addressing me as 'Roza'. You are to refer to me as Countess only, insolent being..."  
   
   
The location she had planted herself was a temporary resting place after being strongly compelled by her seperate entity's nearly uncontrollable hunger after resisting for about a week. Fighting on the hunger causes pain and the urge to feed increases tenaciously each day. Her limit at pushing it down would be approximately 5 days, 7 if lucky. She's not human and it does seem abnormal for a creature like her to hate hurting a frivolous species, even though there are the odd times when her sane, in-control self does enjoy the massecre of those hapless meatbags. Which is why this cryptic she-demon's 1st layer of clothing is currently covered in copious amounts of drying blood from giving into the painful hunger. It revolts her...but...  
   
   
"It feels and tastes so good..." Whispering to herself silently while her pupils dilate into a beastly, slit-like form in response to the lustful hunger she felt pulsating in herself every now and then; complimenting the gleaming, silver irises.  
   
   
By now the individual's voice inside her mind has been completely blocked out as she rose to her feet, trudging through the short and disperse grass, making soft footsteps as she goes towards the vast forest's edge on the secluded town's side. Albeit this residental area being completely unknown to her, it's easy to gather such bearings from having spent more than several centuries upon this Earth. She could survey the area with accessible height or explore on the ground like some kind of tourist and enjoy a stroll as she does daily with a carefree and jovial attitude despite the stoic nature.  
   
   
This "Countess", was clad in an ashy, black fur cloak that draped down around her ankles and would drag behind her; which also came specially with a hood made entirely out of a wolf's head that was currently enveloped over her face, right above her lips. From inside the cloak would be a mass of silky curtain-like hair, colored almost as dark as the night, but glowed a vibrant brunette in the setting sun's rays.  
   
   
Seemingly, there was rarely anyone populating the residental area as the sun began setting across the horizan to create a mixture of purples and oranges into a twilight sky. The occasional questioning stare would shoot towards Roza-and her outlandish attire, namely the cloak and the dried, splattered blood upon it that could be seen as a red pattern adornment in a misconception-as she brushed past them without any kind of acknowledgement. She ignored everything that came into view until a brightly lit neon sign caught her eye that read:  
   
"Love Planet, huh...Even a small town like this has a strip joint. How quaint. I do thirst for some rum." Ending her sentence with a soft chuckle and a smirk, she made her way towards the front doors where a bouncer and a line up of people stood. Due to lacking all kinds of patience for long lines and meat-headed security, Roza took the quickest route which was simply her shrouding black mist rift that allowed her to infiltrate the club's interior without the hassle of waiting.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Immediately she was greeted with rave lighting that blinded to an extent; intense and resonant dance music; half naked women strewn about the place whether occupied on the poles or with the numerous patrons; and a mixure of scents for the unlucky individuals with the ability of acute smell. Depsite all the possible distractions ranging from dancing heatedly with strangers and admiring the lascivious strippers, Roza stalked over to the bar with a jovial attitude. Occassionally her eyes wandered to the dancing girls while they worked the poles, feeling the sexual ch'i floating heavily among the air as if it were regular oxygen.  
   
   
   
"Your oldest aged rum, please." She ordered with a wave of her hand at the (of course) female bartender while settling into a nearby bar stool, opening her cloak up to prevent a puddle of sweat, but leaving the wolf-head hood covering her face still.  
   
   
   
"On me." A silvery, male voice chimed in when the bartender placed the drink in front of Roza, and she didn't turn her head at all to discover who's voice it belonged to as she brought the short glass to her lips, taking a swig from the brown liquor and enjoying the slight burn to her throat as it slid down.  
   
   
   
"Oh, the silent type I see. Even mutes have their captivating qualites."  
   
   
   
Just as this unknown man finished his statement, Roza set the (rapidly) emptied glass back onto the counter firmly with an audible clank almost in an irritated manner.  
   
   
   
"Ahah, a woman who enjoys her liquor. Don't worry, I gotcha, babe." He gestured to the passing bartender for a refill.  
   
   
   
Roza's slender fingers began fidgeting with the empty glass in an attempt to occupy herself from what she saw, as being an intolerable man next to her who clearly has a hobby of womanizing.  
   
"So then, how shall I addre--"  
   
"Countess Moonwolf."  
   
"And yet another with a code name..."  
   
"Countess is my name due to the fact I have no actual name or rather it's been lost."  
   
"Sounds like a girl with mystery. I'm deeply interested now."  
   
The bartender came back to refill the glass with their oldest aged rum, leaving the almost empty bottle there afterwards. Roza went to grab the cup, but the man was quicker in consuming a moderate amount before her. Her eyes fell on the man consuming her rum, resulting in fiery annoyance and enthrallement from his silver/white hair and the radience from his icy, blue eyes. Sure, she was pissed about her favourite drink being devoured by someone who wasn't herself, but it was nearly impossible to pry her eyes away from this enchanting sight. Never in her several centuries of being alive, has she witnessed a human or rather been so compelled to stare at their resemblance of a "Greek God" as the modern people say.  
   
   
For what feels like hours, is only a complete minute of staring until she is brought back into the real world by the cool feel of the glass touching her lips and some rum spilling down her chin as the white-haired man tried making her drink or rather share an indirect kiss.  
   
   
   
"Ha, sorry! Didn't think you'd be so heartbroken over sharing a glass of rum." He laughed while his hand swiped up the spilt rum upon her chin, purposely running his thumb along her bottom lip before licking his fingers clean.  
   
   
"Dante is the name, babe." A haughty smirk formed upon his lips that would forever be etched into Roza's mind.  
   
   
With her stoic demeanor returning, along with her enhanced focusing, she gritted her teeth in easy irritation at this so-called "Dante" before pulling her hood back to look at him properly and intimidate with the dangerous depths of silver that were her eyes.  
   
"Insolence."  
   
"Oh c'mon. Don't be so stiff. I knew there was bound to be a lovely complexion behind that dark hood and I waited eagerly to believe it." Saying so with the same smirk from before, Dante began to carress the long, dark, tresses that would reach just above her thighs. His hand fell onto her one knee for a few seconds before moving gently up her plump, voluptuous thigh, feeling the smoothness of the dark blue velvet pants that hugged her legs amazingly.  
   
   
   
Roza ignored his attempt at feeling her up and took the oppurtunity to scan his character more clearly instead of lashing out. She was very intrigued by his choice of attire, conisisting of red pants almost completely covered by long, black leather motorcycle chaps displaying a brown, cowboy embroidery design around the ankles that even she could make out in the dimness and flashing lights; there also happened to be a black belt adorned with a demonic skull on a silver emblem. His coat was a deep red made out of leather- showing Western and Italian features- with many gold colored studs placed on the shoulders, collar, and chest. It wasn't even zipped up and appeared as long as a trench coat with coattails. The sleeves of the coat passing his shoulders and the black, zipped up undershirt beneath his coat having its sleeves reach his elbows. Three closed clasps with ornate golden buckles complimented the shirt as well with two close together on his abdomen and the third one on his chest. The more Roza scanned over this display, the more her curiousity increased.  
   
   
   
"Do you always run around dressing in...'cosplay'?" Trying to get under his skin, she taunted him like so with her own signature mischievious grin while placing a hand atop his where it had been smoothing back and forth on her thigh.  
   
   
"No, not when I'm keeping a beautiful lady occupied in bed." He jested.  
   
"Hmm...I see..."  
   
   
"And what about you?" His hand quickly gestured to the cloak that was draped around her shoulders.  
   
"Heh, women's fashion nowadays. That's all." She dragged the forgotten rum bottle off the counter to chug the remaining amount, finishing with a satifisfied exhale and rubbing any excess liquid off her lips.  
   
   
Dante admired her ability to consume the liquor quickly without any complaint of the burning to her throat. He wondered what other talents this wondrous creation was possessing; "The night is still very young." He thought to himself while intently staring at the areas where her fur cloak wasn't covering, such as the almost hidden silver bustier corset that accentuated her impressive bust.  
   
   
   
Rising to her feet while working out the cricks in her neck, Roza flashed an apathetic smile at the white-haired man before gesturing a brief wave with her fingers.  
   
   
   
"Thank you for the interesting company and more importantly, the rum." Stating coldly, she turned to leave before Dante could give any kind of reply, slipping through the crowds of people dripping with sweat and other undesirable fluids.  
   
   
She continuously cursed internally at the difficulty of maneuvering through a mass of heated bodies; not wanting to cause a fuss out of disappearing in thin air before many watchful eyes. Trying to find her way to the exit in a maze of people, she kept getting turned around from being bumped into several times.  
   
   
   
"I should've just gone to a dive ba--argh!" Suddenly she had collided with something solid and and twice her height, stepping back a bit to knock the unaware fool on their ass.  
   
   
   
"Watch where you fucking sta--"  
   
   
   
"Leaving so soon? And just as I was about to get you to dance with me."  
   
   
   
"Dante...How did you...Nevermind." She sighed exasperatedly. "No thank you, I'll decline."  
   
   
   
Dante grabbed her hand as she nearly slipped past him, pulling her close in against himself while staring into those dangerous silver depths.  
   
   
   
"Come on now. You owe me after I treated you to that rum." He smirked devilishy, tightening his grip on her hand and waist.  
   
   
   
"Remove your hands now, in the next 3 seconds, and I'll allow you to walk away with your manhoo--mmph!"  
   
   
   
Before finishing her threat, Dante had firmly pressed his lips against hers as she was taken by surprise; beginning to protest against his lips and squirm. She had enough of this bastard's irritating come-ons. If he wanted this so badly, she sure as hell will give it to him and consume his entire body of vital fluid. A win-win indeed.  
   
   
   
Countess ceased her protesting and pressed her lips on his harder, holding the back of his head to keep them there in place for a full minute before pulling back to take in desperately needed air.  
   
   
   
"Finally gave in, babe?"  
   
   
   
"Yeah...I just...can't resist..." She whispered in his ear gently, attaching her teeth onto his ear lobe while making a trail down his neck with her tongue and finally biting carefully on the exposed part of his collarbone. Her mouth sucked on the flesh hard enough until a signature mark was etched deeply, causing a guttural moan to rise out of his throat. Roza was pleased with the reaction, evidence being the light chuckle she emitted as she brushed around to his backside quickly and threw her fur cloak high up above the mass of people- not caring for it's random landing- fast enough before Dante had the chance to turn around and meet her gaze. He stared intently at her now clearer curvy figure that was hidden well by the cloak.  
   
   
   
"Like what you see?" Playfully, she spoke in a slightly higher pitched and more girly voice as a facade to seduce the simple white-haired male.  
   
   
   
"Baby! Oh yeah!"  
   
   
   
"Good." She swayed her hips and felt up her own body while stalking slowly over to him until her body was flush against him with her bust pressing up close on his chest. With the beat and tempo of the music, she turned around to roll and grind her hips on him as his hands firmly grasped them so he could reciprocate. His hands slid up to the sides of the silver bustier she wore, but she was faster to bend foward and press her ass firmly on his groin. Bringing herself back up, she faced him to push his head down to connect their lips solidly together. The moment his mouth opened the slightest bit, she forced her tongue in and battled with his until she won in dominance. Her hands clenched onto his long jacket before pulling away to breathe, looking into his icy blue eyes with heavy desire while she could feel a lingering sensation upon her lips. Afterwards, the dark dame had pulled aside a random stripper to kiss her forcefully, making sure to put on an erotic display for Dante. The random girl not minding at all, giving in easily, most likely from Countess' ability to seduce any feeble being as a succubus could.  
   
Flashing his signature smirk, Dante took Roza by the hand to lead her out of the club and into the back ally, having her follow closely behind until they reached the crisp night air on their heated bodies.  
Dante swiftly pulled her to plant her against the rough surface of the brick wall, gripping onto her hips with an almost bruising hold to ensure she didn't escape. He collided their mouths together and forced his tongue in, taking the lead this time without any notice. Their dance of french kissing was desperate and increased like that every passing second, evident of Dante's hand moving to Roza's full, plump, breasts to pull the bustier's zipper down, but before he could do so, Countess had flipped their positions. She pressed him against the wall with sudden increased strength which he didn't pay that much mind to as she pinned one of his hands above his head with a strong grip on his wrist.  
"If you wanted the lead so badly...You could've just said so..." Dante chuckled lightly.  
   
Using her free hand, she pulled part of his coat off the shoulder and unzipped his undershirt enough to get more access at his collarbone to run her teeth along the soft flesh. He sighed contently, letting her do whatever she wanted without resistance.  
   
Countess had her prey trapped now and was ready to feast on him. _"This is it, Dante...Goodbye."_ She thought to herself, unable to hold back the grin against his skin. Her entire set of teeth morphed into a cavern of sharp fangs, placing the knife-like tips on his collarbone to pierce the flesh.  
   
   
   
   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
   
   
   
She immediately felt a cold sensation upon her neck which sent a chill up her spine, stopping her attempt at feasting on a body to shift her eyes at the unknown coldness.  
   
   
   
There was a M1911 pistol right up against her neck, and none other than Dante was holding it.  
   
   
   
"No sudden moves, Babe. Or I might have to mar this pretty body with bullet holes."  
   
"..."  
   
"What's wrong? Cat got'cher tongue?"  
   
   
   
Roza placed her hands back at her sides and hung her head to look at the ground, her hair casting a shadow over her face.  
   
"Oh I see. You're just upset about losing a 'delicious meal', huh? Hey, you shouldn't trust people so easily, even if they bought you rum. Haha, so this is on yo--"  
   
"Insolence..."  
   
"Sorry, what was that?"  
   
"You're just an insect..." Roza stared up through where her hair didn't cover, displaying one eye that wasn't her usual silver. The iris was a deep, glowing, medallion yellow with a faded-blacked out sclera and even her pupil had turned into a beastly, dangerous slit. She lifted her head up enough so that both eyes could be seen. Eyes that were easily horrifying to the average human.  
   
"I know what you are, Countess. And I also know about the humans you drained blood of and devoured of limbs. This is my job. I am Dante Sparda, devil hunter extraordinaire and I'm here to eliminate you."  
   
"Try your best. You are no match, being a fragile mortal." She growled lowly before leaping off the ground to dodge Dante's fired bullet in time, leaving the ground to be slightly cracked and upturned. Landing on the roof gracefully, she directed thin and sharp, black ethereal tendrils towards Dante to pierce him, but he deflected them with a sword as long as his own body.  
   
"Where did that sword appear from?!" Her teeth gritted in irritation.  
   
"Do I look fragile to you?"  
   
"No you also look like a fool!!"  
   
Dante sprinted before ascending onto the roof like Roza had, charging towards her at full speed with his sword immediately. "What is this...aura?" Thinking to herself with an audiable growl, Roza struck again with the shadowy, black tendrils, aiming for his sword. Allowing it happen, he discarded his sword as a distraction before sliding under from enough momentum to rapidly fire his two pistols together at the feral woman's body which resulted in her staggering a bit before she bounded to the next rooftop and kept going until she made enough distance away from the hunter.  
   
"Fuck...What are...these bullets?!" She groaned in slight pain while coughing up all the bullets that had been embedded within her body. She looked at them closely, observing their shape and size and for anything unusual about them, specifically supernatural. It seemed there was a very faint glow to them as she reached out to touch one, receiving a burning shock.  
   
"Argh!! What the hell?!"  
   
"Why the sudden stop in our chase?" Dante shouted from behind her in a whimsical tone. She looked back quickly before advancing through the roofs again, continuing to feel the burning sensation on her hand. "I was careless..." She thought to herself.  
   
_"Yes, you were...All too relaxed and you've gotten sloppy."_ Countess' seperate entity reverberated within her mind. _"Now you see the results of holding back your hunger so long...Or more importantly, disobeying me. You're a wild animal. You can't be a human so stop trying to act like one."_  
   
"...Shut up...You know nothing!"  
   
   
   
A bullet went flying past her cheek, barely grazing it as she looked back to see Dante catching up extremely fast. She vaulted down the roof and into a dimly lit alley to catch her breath and look at the wound on her abdomen that wasn't healing already like it should have as she seethed in intense agony.  
   
"Interesting bullets right?" Dante landed just a few feet away from her while staring at how much pain she was in, evident of the blood gusing down her stomach.  
   
"What...are you?!" She asked him in an aggressive tone with her feral looking yellow and black eyes that were seemingly transitioning back and forth slowly from yellow to a deep crimson.  
   
"Like I said previously, babe: Dante Sparda, Devil Hunter." He smirked in a cocky manner.  
   
"No...That's not all. You caught up with me so fast, better than the grade A hunter. You...can't be human."  
   
"Perhaps you're right, but you aren't either. Just look at those untameable eyes of your's. Such a shame since you're a lovely specimen, heh."  
   
"Stop fucking with me!" She lunged foward at Dante with extended black claws, smashing through a brick wall, dust and foundation flying about. As the dust was clearing, Countess surfaced from the rubble, crawling on her hands and knees before coughing up blood and standing to her feet.  
   
"Shit...I can't exert myself...too muc--AGH!" She was brutally kicked in the head, right into the pavement beneath her, enough that her body shape was indented deep into the concrete.  
"I really admire the feisty types, but I'm not looking to die just yet."  
   
Roza attempted to lift her body up, but Dante roughly dropped his foot down on her spine before she could, causing her to spit up more blood. " Why aren't you healing you wonder? Well you've been shot with specially charged demon bullets. Enough to cease a demon's healing ability or kill them instantly. Though, I weakened your healing long before that."  
   
"The...rum...Bastard..."  
   
"Bingo. You should really be wary of what you drink, huh? Haha. I'm amazed however. You are able withstand those bullets without your guts reforming along with my Gilgamesh Devil Arm to the skull, and no crack in it."  
   
"Gghck...I'm..."  
   
"Huh? Trying to speak?" Dante removed his heavy boot off her spine, crouching beside her to rougly pull her head up by the hair so she could speak.  
   
"I'm...n-not a...demon..."  
   
"Those massacred humans could say otherwise." Dante stood up to hover his sword's end over the dark dame's neck, readying to decapitate her in a clean finish.  
   
"I'm human..." She dug her fingers into the ground below her, seething in pain from her wound still feeling like agony and a mixture of emotions for which she couldn't recognize at the moment. And then...She began crying. With her eyes returning to the regular, ordinary, silver, she slammed her fist repeatedly into the concrete beneath her. The tears even turned to blood which didn't happen often actually. _"Roza...You are pathetically weak. Stupid child. I am disappointed in you. Letting your guard down then getting your stomach blown to bits. You should die by this man's blade."_  The seperate entity's voice rang in the back of her mind as the tears didn't stop streaming down her cheeks. "I'm am weak..." She mumbled softly to herself. "I've really grown...too lax." Roza begged silently while staring up through her peripheral vision at him.  
   
"It really breaks me to see a lady weep like that..."  
   
Dante sighed with exasperation before holstering his one pistol, discarding the melee Devil Armor into thin air, and his beloved sword. "You remind me of Trish nonetheless, but more so myself...I can see the possibilty of converting you to join our ranks..." He turned her body over so he could lift her up like a princess. Countess barely felt being lifted due to her fading in and out of consciousness; in the end succumbing to the dark world of a deep sleep. Dante knew where to take her for the time being, and hoping his two subordinates weren't currently there attending his place of residence and work as he knew a long harsh lecture would entail his decision of bringing the dark-haired Countess into his shop where people ordered the execution of demons.

 

**Devil May Cry.**

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, sorry for this terrible chapter, and possible future ones. Provide feedback if you'd like <: Possible smut next chapter, but no promises. c:


End file.
